Hers, My and Our First Kiss
by bitemealienboy
Summary: Lily decide contar a seu namorado sobre seu primeiro beijo. Pobre James não inteiramente interessado em ouvir.Veja como James reage enquanto ele tenta não torcer seu pobre pescoço no processo.


**O Dela, o Meu, o Nosso Primeiro Beijo**

"Hey, James?" perguntou Lily ao menino dormindo ao seu lado no sofá.

"Mmmhh?" respondeu James sonolento, seu braço direito ainda envolto no ombro de Lily.

Lily depositou vários beijos, leves como plumas em sua testa, bochechas e lábios, acordando-o instantaneamente.

"Bom, eu certamente acho que um cara devia ser acordado assim toda manhã!" disse James feliz, enquanto separava seus lábios de sua namorada.

Sua namorada.

Ele gostava de como soava.

Mas ele não gostava de 'separar', entretanto.

Ele se inclinou para beijar Lily novamente, mas foi impedido quando Lily baixou, rindo sde sua careta. A risada dela era definitivamente música para seus ouvidos…

"Quem foi seu primeiro beijo?"

Aquilo certamente o pegou de surpresa. Por que ela queria saber? Afinal, isso não importava agora, importava?

"Essa é uma pergunta esquisita pra fazer, amor! Você está com ciúmes?" ele respondeu atrevido.

Lily revirou os olhos e se inclinou contra sua forma forte, não levando a questão adiante. Não agora, de qualquer forma.

Os pensamentos de James vagaram para seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts… Seu primeiro amigo (Sirius), primeiro inimigo (Seboso), primeira aula (transfiguration), primeira travessura (a qual envolvia fogos mágicos de artíficio), primeiro beijo. Primeiro beijo. Wow aquilo foi no 3º ano, não foi?

"Você quer saber do meu primeiro beijo?" perguntou Lily, indiferente. James voltou a prestar atenção rapidamente.

O primeiro beijo da _sua_ Lily? Por que ela precisava contar a ele? Não foi ele?

"Foi um tanto romântico, na verdade…" Lily continuou, imperturbável pela cara de James, que estava ficando mais vermelha a cada minuto. "Foi depois da aula... Ele foi meio atrevido, sabe!"

_Atrevido?_ Quem ousou beijar a Lily dele e ser atrevido a respeito?

A mente de James correu enquanto passava pela maioria dos garotos do ano deles e imaginava qual deles poderia ter reivindicado o primeiro beijo de Lily.

"Eu não sei se foi o primeiro beijo _dele_... Quer dizer, ele era um jogador… Talvez ele tenha feito isso só pela emoção da perseguição?"

Maldição! Quem ousou reivindicaro _primeiro beijo_ de Lily só pela 'emoção da perseguição'? Jogador… Jogador… Oh Merlin. E se o cara era mais velho que ela? Ahh eu pensei que _**eu **_fosse seu primeiro beijo; não algum bastardo mais velho que tinha uma trilha de corações partidos na manga!

"E pensar que ele na verdade _roubou_ meu primeiro beijo! Quer dizer,_ quem_ faz isso?"

O sangue de James ferveu. Apesar de ele ter se tornado mais responsável e maduro, seu temperamento não tinha se acalmado com certeza.

"Lily! Quem foi esse asno que roubou seu primeiro beijo?"

"Shhh! James, deixe-me terminar a história! Eu me senti enganada, sabe, mas bem... Eu não posso fazer nada! Você quer saber o que aconteceu?"

James estremeceu; obviamente não entusiasmado em descobrir como o amor da vida dele _perdeu_ seu primeiro beijo.

Perdeu.

Ele _**não **_gostava do som disso.

"Ele era um tanto magricela se me perguntar, mas considerando que ele tinha me prendido daquele jeito, eu suponho que eu devo ter sido igualmente magrela no 3º ano!"

… Ela acabou de dizer prendido?

James tentou bloquear as palavras dela, tentou igualmente não bater sua cabeça no braço do sofá pelo amor de Deus!

Ele estava tentando o seu melhor me não ir gritar palavras muito inapropriadas para os inocentes primeiranistas ouvindo casual e muito atentamente alguns metros dali. Ele estava tentando não pensar em como _ele_ devia ter sido o primeiro quatro anos atrás, como ele devia ter guardado o melhor dela...

Seus dedos já estavam brancos conforme ele os apertava, sua respiração até mesmo surpreendendo enquanto ele continuava a ouvir o comentário de Lily.

"Eu estava saindo de Poções, sabe? Então ele apenas me prendeu quando me aproximei de um corredor, obviamente me pegou de surpresa ali…"

Hey. Aquilo soava familiar… Inferno! Não me diga que ele na verdade testemunhou isso mas não fez nada!

"Ele foi tipo: 'Lily, eu vou te beijar agora.' E eu estava tipo 'Queeeeeee?' Antes que você perceba, bem, você sabe o resto…"

O que? James estava confuso quando Lily disse isso. Um rubor se arrastou-se pelas bochechas dela e devagar, _extremamente _devagar, veio uma epifania.

"Oooohhhhhh!" exclamou James, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

"Como eu disse, ele era um jogador! Então eu fiquei surpresa com a extrema incocência daquele beijo..."

"Hey!" protestou James, perdendo a compostura por um momento. "Aquele foi o meu primeiro também, você sabe!" A normalmente confidente e afetadamente sorridente face dele, agora _muito _vermelha.

Lily sorriu afetadamente e plantou um beijo na testa de James. "Já era tempo de perceber que era você. Eu estava começando a pensar que você ia começar a caçar Amos Diggory! Se você pudesse ver sua cara agora mesmo!"

"Bem, eu estava muito – Hey! O que Amos Diggory tem a ver com isso!"

"Ele foi meu primeiro namorado," Lily declarou como uma questão natural.

"O QUE? Aquele QUARTANISTA?" a cabeça de James começou a hiperventilar, fazendo os casuais ouvintes primeiranistas debandarem.

"Relaxe, tigre! Primeiro namorado não signifca primeiro beijo! Honestamente!" explicou Lily em meio a risadinhas.

James tossiu desajeitadamente antes de colocar um braço em torno dos ombros de Lily, possessivamente.

"Bem, Você não pode exatamente me culpar! Honestamente, você saiu com um formando antes de mim! Eu não iria mesmo pensar que tinha uma chance se soubesse disso quatro anos atrás!"

"Então não está feliz que só descobriu agora?" concluiu Lily com um sorriso enquanto envolvia seus braços no torso de seu namorado, caindo no sono ali mesmo.

Hmmmm... Eu acho que estou. Quer dizer, eu fiquei ficar com ela no final, ahn? Foi o dela, meu – basicamente o _nosso_ primeiro beijo…

Nosso primeiro beijo. Agora, ele gostava de como aquilo soava.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente, primeira tradução então peguem leve, ok? A fic original é da Shhayy-j11. Quem quiser ler a original, vá em frente e me avisem se eu tiver cometido algum erro (tive algumas dificuldades...).<strong>

**Comentem e eu tentarei mandar as reviews pra ela! =)**


End file.
